Last Christmas
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Jet wants Katara back this Christmas but Katara wants to give her heart to someone special. Idea from the song 'Last Christmas'. All Zutara!


"I can't believe Aang invited Jet to his Christmas party," I said to Suki as I spotted Jet in the crowd of dancers.

"Well believe it," she said.

Now Jet had spotted us and was coming our way. "Suki you have to help me get rid of Jet! Please!", I whisper shouted to Suki.

"Um...", she said. Then her eyes seemed to light up as she spotted something behind me. "Sorry but Sokka's calling me, bye!" She totally just ditched me. I can't believe her. Some best friend she is.

"Hey Katara."

I spun around to face my ex boyfriend, Jet. He broke my heart last Christmas. I told him I was in love with him then the very next day he's making out with Ty Lee!

I glare daggers at that boy. "What do you want Jet?"

"You. I'm sorry for ever cheating on you Katara. I want you back. I never seem to get my mind off of you. So what do you say?", he asked with his arms wide open so I could say yes and fall into his arms. What was this a fairytale? Get real! Like I would ever do that. I'm over him. I gave him my heart and he ripped it apart! How could I ever love him again? What would make him ever think I would? I already know who I'm giving my heart to this year and it's not Jet. It's someone much more worthy than Jet.

"No thanks Jet. I'm giving my heart to someone special and it's not you. Go find some other girl's heart to play with." Then I turned around and left him standing there shocked.

I went off in search for my special someone. I walked into the kitchen and I saw him. He was arguing with his ex again. As I got closer I could hear their conversation.

"Zuko, please! You know I love you so why can't we be together?", his ex asked him. As usual, she was wearing nothing but black.

"I just don't love you anymore. That's really all there is to it Mai," he told her. He was wearing his usual red shirt and black pants. The only difference in his outfit was the red Santa hat on top of his head that his uncle probably made him wear.

"Why don't you love me?", she asked. She was showing more emotion than I ever had seen from her. You could see the tears in her eyes threatening to overflow.

"I think I'm in love with someone else. Someone who shows more emotion than you. I'm sorry Mai but it's just not going to work out with you and me. I hope you understand," Zuko said. He knew that he was breaking her heart again but it just had to be done.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand you at all anymore! Ever since you started hanging out with that bald kid and his friends you began to change! Now I don't think I know you at all!" She stormed out of the room. She glared at me as she passed by.

Zuko turned around and saw me. "Oh, I guess you saw that, huh?", he asked looking embarrassed.

"Yeah. I was just looking for you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Sorry," I said.

"No, you don't need to apologize. Me and Mai were being pretty loud. It'd be weird if you didn't hear us." He smiled at me. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work on me because I smiled back at him.

"I've got to tell you something Zuko," I said.

"Okay?" He quirked one eyebrow as if to say '_Just tell me. You girls make everything seem so important. I hope it's nothing stupid like 'where out of meat', like your brother would say.'_

"I'll tell you outside, kay?" I turned around and started walking away, not even giving him the chance to answer me. I walked outside and onto the porch with Zuko following me the whole way. I sat down on the porch swing, Zuko followed suit.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?", Zuko asked.

"Well, you know how last year I dated jet?" He nodded. "He wanted to start dating me again but I told him no. I also told him that this year I was giving my heart to someone special." I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

Zuko looked confused. "Giving your heart to someone? What's that suppose to mean?"

I sighed. "It means telling someone I love them. I told Jet that I loved him last year. This year I want to tell it to someone who will love me back."

"So why are you telling me this? Aang's in the other room. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear you feel the same way." He thought I want to tell Aang! Aang's like a little brother to me. How could he think that?

"No Zuko. That's not who I'm talking about."

"So who are you talking about?" This should be so obvious to him.

I sighed once again. "I'm talking about you, Zuko." My face must be as red as a tomato right now.

"Oh... You mean, you... love me?" I could tell he was a little shocked at what I just told him.

"Yes, I love you."

He smiled his winning smile. "Good because I love you too," he told me. Then he kissed me.

It was soft and gentle at first then it became soft and passionate. Then I could only feel passion. The kiss was wonderful.

I just hope he'll take good care of my heart but I already know he will and I'll take good care of his heart too.


End file.
